Radar apparatus are used on vehicles, for example, for collision avoidance and other applications. In a conventional digital beam forming (DBF) radar, a wide field of view is irradiated, and a digital beam former is used to create a virtual beam to track targets within the field of view. Another type of radar is the phased array radar, which forms a real beam to track targets.